<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes and Happiness by FrizzleNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961200">Pancakes and Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox'>FrizzleNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Firsts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose is a Good Person, David Rose likes food, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Pancakes, Patrick Brewer is Gay, RA jam basket prompt, curls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I like this look on you, David Rose.” Patrick grinned, running his fingers through his friend’s hair. David stood between Patrick’s legs as he sat on Stevie’s bed. They were just out of the shower, having consummated their relationship the night before. </i>
</p><p>Patrick and David reflect on their first night spent together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Firsts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes and Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennilesspoet/gifts">pennilesspoet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was planning on writing a drabble on DL's curls but it turned into a bit more than a drabble. </p><p>Set after S04 E02, Pregnancy Test</p><p>I referenced some events from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807198">The First Time Patrick Lost Control</a> but this story should be able to stand on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I like this look on you, David Rose.” Patrick grinned, running his fingers through his friend’s hair. David stood between Patrick’s legs as he sat on Stevie’s bed. They were just out of the shower, having consummated their relationship the night before. </p><p>Things hadn’t gone according to plan. They’d run into two of David’s exes, and the blow job that Patrick had gotten from David, ended with Patrick in tears. </p><p>They’d been able to talk things out, and had fallen asleep late after some more exploration of each other’s bodies and lots of kissing. Patrick had woken up curled in David’s arms and quickly ended up between his legs, where he learned that David would willingly get up before 10 am if blow jobs were involved. They’d enjoyed a steamy shower together, not getting out until the water ran cold. Patrick was happier than he’d ever been after sex. The multiple orgasms had done great things for his mood. </p><p>Patrick nuzzled his face into the tufts of dark hair on David’s tan stomach, kissing the damp skin, loving how it felt against his freshly shaven face.</p><p>“I usually get waxed, I just haven’t found anyone I like around here.” David admitted, running his fingers through Patrick’s soft hair.</p><p>“Don’t wax, please, I never knew that chest hair would do things to me, but it’s so sexy on you.” Patrick ran his hands up David’s body, tangling his fingers in his chest hair. </p><p>“No one has ever told me that before,” David admitted and ran his hands over Patrick’s broad shoulders. “I didn’t realize how solid you were until last night.” he gently squeezed Patrick’s biceps. “You’ve got a nice hockey bod.”</p><p>Patrick stood, pulling David into a soft kiss, running his fingers through David’s hair. “I had fun last night.” he murmured into David’s neck. He felt more connected to David after the shared orgasms of the previous night. “I’m glad my first time was with you.” He shut his eyes, inhaling David’s scent.</p><p>They’d spent many long hours together as business partners before they’d started dating. Patrick had gotten to know David on a professional level after offering to join him in running the Rose Apothecary, he was really enjoying getting to know David on a more intimate level. </p><p>He felt David kiss the top of his head, squeezing him gently with his embrace. “I’m glad you liked it, Patrick.” They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, wordlessly, just enjoying the feeling of their skin together. </p><p>“We should get dressed, talk.” David broke the silence. “Get these sheets in the wash.”</p><p>“Brunch?” Patrick suggested, knowing David wasn’t one to turn down food.</p><p>Although he didn’t want to pull away, Patrick did, pressing another kiss to David’s chest before dropping his towel and pulling on the clean blue cotton boxers that he’d brought to change into. He was thankful that it was Sunday, the store was closed. They’d have to give the apartment back to Stevie soon, but they could always hide in the back room of their store to have a private conversation.</p><p>“Pancakes?”</p><p>“Of course.” Patrick pulled on his jeans, watching as David dressed in a pair of drop-crotch joggers and a black sweater. “Wanna help me?” he asked, pulling his button-up over his arms. He’d learned early on that David liked his button-ups. He’d often slowly unbutton Patrick during makeout sessions in his car.</p><p>“Come here.” he beckoned Patrick to sit beside him at the end of the bed, slowly buttoning his shirt from the bottom up, letting his fingers graze against Patrick’s bare skin underneath it. “It would be more fun to unbutton it.” He teased.</p><p>“Next time,” Patrick promised, stopping David as he started to stand. “What’s this I see?” He ran his fingers through David’s nearly dry hair. He tangled his fingers in the curls, grinning. “Now this is a nice surprise.” he’d never seen David without his hair done up before. It was always perfectly done when he came into the shop, slicked up with products. “I don’t know why you spend so much time trying to hide this.” He knew David had cultivated a certain image over the years, and that image included perfect hair, every strand in place.</p><p>“It looks messy. You weren’t supposed to see it like that. I forgot my hair products at the motel.” He heard some annoyance in David’s voice. He let his fingers go and stood, stripping the bed. He watched David cover his messy hair with a hat, hiding the curly locks. </p><p>They started the laundry for Stevie, tidied up her bathroom, and packed their things. </p><p>“I learned a lot last night.”</p><p>They’d ended up at the little table in the back room of their shop. Sunday was inventory day, so they needed to go in anyway. They’d grabbed brunch to go from the cafe wanting to have a private conversation. David was enjoying pancakes, and Patrick eating a breakfast sandwich. </p><p>“Oh, good things, I hope.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad you’re my first. You’re so patient and sweet, and kind.” he took David’s hand, smiling at him. “I like that we were able to take our time, to talk through things.”</p><p>David was blushing. He wasn’t used to the compliments, the flattery. “I agree. I’ve never taken it slow before. I like it. I like taking the time to get to know you.” He smiled at Patrick, watching him eat. “I got three of my favorite things today.” he offered.</p><p>Patrick’s ears perked up “oh?”</p><p>“Mmhm. Kisses from a really cute guy, a good morning blow job, and pancakes.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. He was glad that he made David as happy as pancakes did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two, but I had a hard time figuring out how they refer to each other. They're not boyfriends yet, according to cannon, but I feel like they'd be more than business partners.</p><p>feel free to visit me on <a href="http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>